bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentarō Kotsubaki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 22''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 150 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 75 kg (165 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Co-3rd Seat of the 13th Division | team = 13th Division | partner = Jūshirō Ukitake (captain) Kiyone Kotetsu (co 3rd seat) | base of operations = 13th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Jin'emon Kotsubaki (Father) | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 14, Chapter 119 | anime debut = Episode 40 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Kōichi Tōchika | english voice = Patrick Seitz Michael Lindsay (Episode 41) | spanish voice = Alfonso Obregón (Latin America) }} is the co-3rd seat of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13 under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. He shares the position with Kiyone Kotetsu. Appearance Sentarō has dark hair and a short goatee. He wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back. Personality Sentarō, like Kiyone Kotetsu, holds his captain in high regard and tries to impress him in any way possible. Both he and Kiyone frequently get in arguments and fights over their competition to impress their captain. He often speaks in a very loud voice or shouts. History Shortly after Rukia Kuchiki joined the 13th Division, a drunken Kiyone and Sentarō eavesdropped on a conversation between her and Kaien Shiba. They applauded Kaien on his words before he asked if they were drunk again. Sentarō told Rukia that he is from Rukongai as well and people talked behind his back about him. Kaien then ordered them back to their posts.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 13 Some time after Miyako Shiba's death, Sentarō and Kiyone became the 13th Division's 3rd Seat officers. When Rukia was informed that she was being sent on a mission to the Human World, Kiyone reassured her that she was not being transferred. When Rukia did not remember this, Sentarō insulted Kiyone about this. Kiyone and Sentarō then listened as Ukitake talked to Rukia about letting Byakuya know about her mission.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.side B - the rotator, pages 1-4 Plot Soul Society arc After Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarō's attempt to rescue Rukia is foiled, Ukitake calls for Sentarō and Kiyone. The pair appear and Ukitake asks why they followed him there when he told them not to come as it was too dangerous. Sentarō comments that it was scary and says that because he respects Ukitake so much, he cannot help following him. Kiyone is annoyed by this, calling it a cheap shot and says that she respects Ukitake more. The pair argue until Ukitake tells Kiyone to contact the Fourth Division so that Ganju's injuries can be treated. The captain tells Sentarō to carry the unconscious Rukia back inside the prison. Sentarō orders Hanatarō to move aside, but he refuses. Sentarō angrily asks if he thinks that he wants to put Rukia in prison and takes Rukia inside, telling her that he is sorry and that he and Ukitake will get her out of prison. Kiyone hears this and complains, saying that she is more concerned about Rukia and that she and Ukitake will get her out. As the two squabble again, Sentarō tells her to contact the Fourth Division, but she insists that she was on her way there anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 6-9 Later, Sentarō very loudly reads Captain Retsu Unohana a message from Ukitake which asks for clemency in punishing Hanatarō. They listen as Unohana points out that because of his help, the Ryoka did more damage than they would have done alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-2 On the morning of Rukia's execution, Sentarō notices the beginning of the release of the Sōkyoku. He states that this is bad and asks Kiyone if the captain is ready. She tells him not to yell for no reason, before yelling for Ukitake. Sentarō criticizes her for shouting, but she ignores him and informs the captain of the news. Ukitake emerges from behind a door, stating that it took him longer than anticipated to remove the seal from the Shihōin Shield. He then tells them that since the Central 46 ruled against stopping Rukia's execution, they have to destroy the Sōkyoku. They pair acknowledge his order.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 6-9 The three of them rush towards the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 150, page 18 They arrive as the Sōkyoku is preparing to make a second attempt at killing Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 11 They witness Ichigo Kurosaki destroy the Sōgyoku's scaffold.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 1 In spite of Sentarō's warning not to, Kiyone tries to go to her injured sister's side. Sentarō' is knocked aside as Suì-Fēng moves to stop Kiyone.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 10-11 After Suì-Fēng is dragged away from them, Unohana ferries Sentarō and the other injured individuals inside Minazuki to the 4th Division to be treated.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 While Sentarō's and Kiyone are recovering, they both receives Isane Kotetsu's message elaborating on Aizen's betrayal.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 8-10 Bount Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sentarō is present when Ukitake announces to the members of the Division that all communication between Soul Society and the Human World is to be stopped temporarily and that the Senkaimon is to be closed.Bleach anime; Episode 67 In the SRDI, Ukitake summons Sentarō and tells him that the survey is complete. He instructs Sentarō to report this news to the necessary people and Sentarō leaves.Bleach anime; Episode 68 When the Bount invade Soul Society, Sentarō and Kiyone lead a group of Shinigami to Rukongai's 43rd district to aid Rukia.Bleach anime; Episode 93 Kiyone and Sentarō hear via Hell Butterfly about that Bount's objective is a number of devices called Jōkaishō. They are told that the Hell Butterflies will aid them in searching for the devices.Bleach anime; Episode 107 Acting on Ukitake's order, Sentarō breaks open a floor to reveal one of the Jōkaishō. Kiyone and Sentarō then begin sealing it up.Bleach anime; Episode 108 Arrancar arc Sentarō, Kiyone and Orihime Inoue eavesdrop as Rukia requests that Captain Ukitake open the training grounds so that she and Orihime may train for the coming war. When Ukitake notices Orihime, Sentarō grabs her and presents her to the captain, claiming to have brought her to meet him. Kiyone angrily shouts that it was her who brought Orihime. Sentarō then overs Ukitake another cup of tea, but Kiyone stops him, stating that they agreed to do rock-paper-scissors to determine who would bring the tea. Sentarō replies that he who makes the first move wins. The pair fall silent as Orihime talks to Ukitake and Rukia.Bleach anime; Episode 138 The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sentarō asks Ukitake if the supposed Menos Grande invasion of Seireitei was a ruse. Kiyone asks how this is possible and Ukitake states that the only information they have is the announcements they have been receiving and that there have not been any sightings of Menos. He suggests that somebody is toying with them. Kiyone and Sentarō both praise Ukitake and immediately squabble over who is copying who. As Ukitake wonders who could manipulate them, Captain-Commander Yamamoto appears and reveals that he is responsible. Sentarō and Kiyone kneel before him.Bleach anime; Episode 179 As the Gotei 13 hunts for Captain Amagai, Sentarō and Kiyone lead a group of troops through Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 183 Sentarō informs Ukitake that they have completed preparations to begin the search, but he tells them to wait a little longer. Sentarō listens as Kiyone points out that they have received several orders to head out. Ukitake states that he knows this, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Yoruichi.Bleach anime; Episode 185 Kiyone and Sentarō accompany Ukitake on the raid of the Bakkōtō manufacturing facility. Bleach anime; Episode 186 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen is captured, Sentarō, Kiyone and Ukitake eavesdrop on Yamamoto scolding Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their respective captain haori. Ukitake notes that 10 days have past since the battle, Yamamoto has lost his left arm but it looks like his stamina has returned, which is a relief as Soul Society still has yet to see a being capable of replacing the man.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the captains, lieutenants and other top members of the Gotei 13 are summoned to the Sōkyoku Hill by Yamamoto, Sentarō and Kiyone talk with Rukia and Mayuri Kurotsuchi as they wait. Kiyone and Sentarō leap in front of Ukitake and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya when Muramasa appears before them, ready to draw their swords. They then look on as Captain Sajin Komamura confronts Muramasa with his Bankai, only to be attacked by it himself and cut down by Tenken. They continue to watch as the other captains and lieutenants try and fail to release their Zanpakutō and subsequently listen as Muramasa explains that he has freed the spirits of the Zanpakutō, who then appear alongside him.Bleach anime; Episode 230 The following day, Sentarō and Kiyone silently kneel behind Ukitake as he discusses the situation with Unohana, Yoruichi and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kiyone and Sentarō are among the Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits that surround Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they wreck the S.R.D.I. building, causing equipment to malfunction across Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 263 During a celebration in Soul Society, Kiyone and Sentarō wrestle.Bleach anime; Episode 264 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Ichigo arrives in Soul Society, Sentarō assists in his arrest, along with other senior Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 317 The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Sentarō informs Ukitake that Ichigo has defeated Kūgo and that Ichigo is okay.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 4-5 Powers & Abilities Shunpo: While not seen often, Sentarō showed enough skill in Shunpo to appear immediately to not keep his captain waiting.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 7 Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes * (To Jūshirō Ukitake) "I'm very, very sorry, but I respect captain too much and I couldn't help but follow captain anywhere he goes." References Navigation de:Sentarō Kotsubaki es:Sentarō Kotsubaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male